Prentending It's Okay (Youth)
by EmeraldTrees
Summary: You might think life isn't fair. That you don't deserve the pain and suffering. That's what Lucy Heartfilia thinks, a young teen attending Fairy Tail High. She can't smile like she did. She can't love like she did. She pretends everything is fine, when the truth, is that she's dying on the inside. Not until a certain pinknette saves her life from her misery. Minor language.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Pretending It's Okay**

 **Prologue Part 1 : Her Story**

* * *

 ** _TRUE LOVE_**

 ** _Does not come by finding the perfect person, but be learning to see an imperfect person perfectly_.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia. A teen and student from Fairy Tail Academy. She lived happily ever after!

Oh, who am I kidding? She lived in a miserable life. Her mother passed away by the time she was 6. Her father abused her, since she looked like her mother.

She was sad. Really sad. She looked happy in school, but outside, the only thing she'll do is cry, cry herself a river. Nobody suspected, since she doesn't really have any friends. Sure she talks with a few people once or twice, but that's all. Not much of talker.

But one thing for sure, she was mysterious. And people didn't dare to take that away from her, that's why people never talk to her. But she didn't mind, you know why? Because her mother told her something. Somethings she'll remember, forever...

" _Lucy, dear... Listen to me... Before I go away, promise that you will do this for me..." Her mother said._

 _"Yes? Mama...?" Her 6 year old self asked._

 _"I need you to smile. When your sad, happy, or even mad... Who knows? Maybe tomorrow will be your last day... So smile... For me..." And with that, her mother died._

Lucy woke up, startled.

"I had that dream... Again..." Lucy murmured as she rubbed her eyes.

She looked over at her side. "6:30 A.M..."

She got up. It was Friday, thank goodness. Her last day of faking her smile.

 **About 20 minutes later...**

Lucy found herself, eating a granola bar, yet, walking to school. It was already 7:00 and she doesn't want to be late, for the 4th time this week.

She kept having her dream. Her mothers dream, the one who told her to smile. But she never did, no matter how much she tried.

As she was walking, crusin', actually. Some girls from school, kept whispering and pointing at her. But she didn't mind. Everyone does that to her, well, expect for the "cool guys".

* * *

 **"Cool guys"**  
 **The "cool guys", consist of 8 members.**

 **Their not only popular because of their looks, because their actually nice.**

 **I know right, crazy! Popular people? Nice?**

 **That's one strange combination, specially for Fairy Tail Academy.**

* * *

The only people she actually says "hi" to, are them. She trusts them, for some unknown reason. But a downer is that only Mira, Levy and Wendy notice her when she says hi to them. It isn't her fault, to be honest with you, she talks soft.

She made it to school, with out getting mocked at. You can say, she's easy to pick on, which, a lot of people don't want to be. She entered the school, with a _fake_ smile plastered in her face. She passed a few people she k owns from class.

"Hey... Mira..." She says quietly.

Mira turns around. "Huh? Oh! Good mornin', Lucy!" She says as she waves

Off she goes to History Class, or, the most boring class in her schedule, but still, she found it interesting, learning about things in that happened around 1000 years ago...

As she was gonna take her seat someone stepped on her, making her stop, and letting the person seat on her seat.

"Ugh... Sorry, but like, could we change seats? I wanna talk with my friend..." A raven hair guy says, looking quite annoyed.

She stops, and looks at who seats next to her, Natsu Dragneel, and Loke Celestial. She could totally see what he was saying, so she didn't protest, and only nod.

She shuffled down to the far corner of the classroom, all eyes on her, and she hated it. She didn't like how she was being stared at. She only gave a small smile, but in the inside, she was screaming, screaming from frustration.

Even if she sat in the back of the room, she could hear Gray chuckled, in _her_ seat.

Suddenly, a group of 3 people, consists of Mirajane, Natsu, and Levy, they were all greeted by warm smiles, not like her, only cold glares.

Mira then looks at Gray. She wrinkles her nose, and looks at Grays previous seat.

"Hey, Gray. Isn't this Lucy's seat?" She asks

"Who? Oh, you mean her?" He points at Lucy's direction.

"Ugh, she has a name by the way!" Levy cries.

"So? Nobody knows her deal anyway," He says. Their could be heard a few laughs.

"Why don't you keep quiet and skedaddle back to your seat? Or are we gonna have some problems?" Mira says, cracking her knuckles. Lucy smiled at her.

"Yeah right! Ask her," he says, making no eye contact to her.

Mira turns to me. "Are you fine with him seating in _your_ seat?"

I nodded. "S-sure..."

Gray scoffs. "See? Blondie over there is fine with," Gray looks down at _her_ seat, "this."

Levy shook her head. "She has a name!"

He only scoffed in return.

She grabbed the book from her backpack, called "Looking For Alaska", by John Green.

Suddenly, a hands smacked her _mew_ seat, looking up, she's really close, to the one and only, "Natsu Dragneel".

"H-h-huh...?" She asks, a cold shiver sent down to her spine.

"Hey, sorry for my "friend" over ther, he can be really annoying, if you know what I mean," Natsu explains.

Lucy nodded, in confusion.

"Anyway, I just wanted to apologize," he says as he goes back to his seat.

Lucy flushed. Never has she ever been that close to somebody else. She hides her face inside of her book, making sure nobody could see her face. Still, she could hear some snickers around the class, making her "condition", worse.

* * *

 **Last period...**

It was the last period, or class for the blonde, which she was so thankful for.  
School passed by a breeze.

As the bell rang, she could see the same girls she saw in the morning, talking about her. She stayed in the classroom for a bit, curios about what they were talking about.

"I can't believe Natsu did that! He doesn't deserve a slut like her!" Girl number 1 whispered loudly, pointing at Lucy.

"Yeah, totally! Maybe she could kill herself! Earth doesn't need her!" Girl number 3 squeaks.

"Totally, she's also a total loser," girl number 2 speaks.

Lucy ears began to wiggle, all those things she just heard, where they trying to do it on purpose?

She grabbed her bags, tears in her eyes. She could hear the girls talking about her, laughing.

* * *

She ran all the way. As she headed for the door, it started to rain, not little rain, but pouring rain, but she didn't care, cause all she wanted to do, is cry herself a river.

She ran to the park, the only place it made her relax, the place where she had picnics with her mom. She slipped a bit times, but she made it through.

By the time she made it to the park, she was soaked. She didn't care though.

She was severely close to the river, where she cried. She gets up, but she slipped, making her fall, into the pouring river.

She didn't try to swim, she stayed there. Smiled, and closed her eyes. She wanted to be with her mother, who was waiting for her...

* * *

 **Words: 1,300**

 **A/N: Yay! Another fanfic! The next chapter will be from His Story. So stayed toon! I might upload another chapter in about an hour or so, since you know, I have free time. Anyway, do you like how I wrote it? It's like me perspective, or the narrator, which is still me. Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Pretending It's Okay**

 **Prologue, Part 2 : His Story**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel. A teen, a normal teen, and student of Fairy Tail Academy.

What makes his story unique? Well, actually, I'm not sure... But one thing I do know, It's the opposite from poor Lucy's story.

Natsu had a family that he could love and protect. He had a father, a mother, and a sister. He didn't care that her mother wasn't the real one, cause you know what they say, "the past is in the past," right?

 _"Father? Whose this woman...?" His 5 year old self asked._

 _"Oh! You must be Natsu!" The woman squealed. He only nodded in reply._

 _"Ahem...," his father interrupted, "I called you here... Because, this is your new mom..."_

 _He blinked in confusion. "new mom? What's that's supposed to mean?" Questions came running through his mind. He didn't understand. "Why do we need a new mom?" "What happened to the old mom...?" Questions, questions, questions, everywhere! His little 5 year old brain couldn't handle enough, so he just nodded._

 _"Oh, see! Igneel! His happy!" Grandeneey claps her hands._

 _His father gives him a grin. He patted his head. "Good."_

Natsu fell out of bed, making him hit the desk.

"Shit..." He looked over to his side, seeing what time it was, he got up. "5:58... I got just enough time..."

He went to the bathroom, fixing his "salmon" colored hair. "Friday, good..." He whispered.

He headed downstairs, seeing that nobody was there, he just grabbed a banana. It was already 6:30, making him rush to the door.

He took out his phone, texting someone.

 **Gray**

 **Me: hey, gray get yo butt up**

 **Gray: wtf?! it's frickin early! I need meh sleep!**

 **Me: stop talking thug language -.-**

 **Gray: fine whatever**

 **Me: get up I need you to meet me in the roof**

He starts walking. After a few minutes of walking, he finally made it to the school roof. He looked up, seeing Gray Fullbuster.

"Sup?"

"Nothing much, you?" Natsu asks, taking a seat.

"Same..."

"It feels nice today? Don't you think?" Natsu asks.

"Sure...?"

"Oh, hey! Do you know who seats next to you?" Gray added.

"The girl with the purple hair of the girl with the blonde?"

"The blonde," Gary answers.

"I don't know... She's like mute or something," Natsu shrugs.

"...Hm... Yeah..." Gray says. He then gets up, probably going to class.

"I wonder where his going..." He thought. He looked down at his watch, reading the time out loud. "7:10... I better get to class," he muttered. He got up, and headed towards the stairs, leading down the second floor of the school. He then headed down another pair of stairs, to the first floor, where the main courses are held.

"Hey! Natsu!" A voice called out. He turned his head to see who it was, "Hey Mira!"

"Where are you goin'?" Levy asked, behind Mira.

"History, why?"

"I thought you changed periods..." Mira said, a finger in the chin.

"That's 3rd period," Natsu

They headed towards the lockers, but soon got interrupted by a blonde.

"Hey... Mira..." She quickly said.

Mira turned around, and waved. "Huh? Oh! Hey, Lucy!"

"Hey, isn't that the one who seats right next to me..?" He asked.

Mira and Levy nodded. "Isn't she pretty?" Mira asked, elbowing the boy.

Natsu cringed at those words, for some unknown reason. He shrugged. "S-s-sure...?"

Levy snickered. "Too bad she doesn't talk much... She has a really pretty voice! I'll die to have her voice!"

Natsu's sweat drop. "Uh... I think we should go to class..."

* * *

They walked, waving "hi" to other students bypassing. When they finally arrived at their destination, everyone greeted them by warm smiles.

Mira wrinkled her nose. "Hey, Gray, aren't you in Lucy's seat?"

"Who? Oh, you mean her?" He points at Lucy's direction.

"Ugh, she has a name by the way!" Levy cries.

"So? Nobody knows her deal anyway," He says. You could hear a few a few laughs.

"Why don't you keep quiet and skedaddle back to your seat? Or are we gonna have some problems?" Mira says, cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah right! Ask her," he says, making no eye contact to Lucy.

Mira turns to Lucy. "Are you fine with him seating in _your_ seat?"

She nodded. "S-sure..."

Gray scoffs. "See? Blondie over there is fine with," Gray looks down at _her_ seat, "this."

Levy shook her head. "She has a name!"

He only scoffed in return.

Natsu rolled his onyx eyes at the raven haired. He made his way into the blondes seat, hitting his hand to the table, trying to get her attention.

She looked up, incredibly close to his face, making her blush a bit.

"H-h-huh...?" She asks, sending a cold shiver down her spine.

"Hey, sorry for my "friend" over there, he can be really annoying, if you know what I mean," Natsu explains.

Lucy nodded, in confusion.

"Anyway, I just wanted to apologize," he says as he goes back to his seat.

She covered her face in her book, making sure nobody sees her flushed face.

The room eventually were filled with snickers, but to be honest with you, Natsu didn't mind.

"Oh my, I just found a new OTP!" Mira whispered to Levy, which she replied with a nod.

"Bro, why you did that for?" Gray asked, quite annoyed.

"What's wrong for apologizing?" Natsu replies.

"Pst, you just wanted to see her expression, didn't you?" Loke joked.

Natsu shrugged. "Know that I think about it, she actually looks cute..." He muttered.

"Wahh- Shes a loser..." Gray points out.

"Soooo...?" Natsu asks.

Loke snickers. "Yeah. I guess she is..." Loke looked over to his side, looking at the blonde, still flushed.

* * *

 **After school...**

Natsu figured out, in his last period, he had a class with Lucy. He wanted to talk to her about something, but than going home, she sated there, trying to catch a glimpse of what the girls are talking about.

"I can't believe Natsu did that! He doesn't deserve a slut like her!" Girl number 1 whispered loudly, pointing at Lucy.

"Yeah, totally! Maybe she could kill herself! Earth doesn't need her!" Girl number 3 squeaks.

"Totally, she's also a total loser," girl number 2 speaks.

Lucy could be seen, tears in her eyes. Natsu looks over at her, seeing that she gets her bag and storms off the classroom. As she does, the 3 girls could be heard laughing.

Natsu looked over at them. Girl number 1 winks at him, but it doesn't take affect. "You guys are sick!" He says as he rand off, shouting her name.

The girls rolled their eyes.

As he stepped outside the school, it started to rain, not light, but hard. In the distance, he could see her running to the south direction, which seemed like the direction to the park. He called out her name a few times, but she she ignore him.

By the time he got to the park, he was soaking wet. He looked around the park, trying to look for her.

He saw something moved, by the lake. He ran over to it, only to see a drowning blonde, smiling.

* * *

 **Words: 1,232**

 **A/N: Yay! Another chapter! My winter break ends today, so I will be posting every 2 or 3 days, since I have to worry about my education too. I will also appreciate it if you would check out my wattpad account, which is EmeraldTrees. I would be posting "Youth" in that account too, and also bonus's that will only be exclusive to that account. Thank you!**

 **Next chapter will be uploaded by the 12 or 13.**

 **XOX, Sky**


	3. Chapter 1

**Youth**

 **Chapter 1 : Saving The Innocent**

* * *

 _If life gives you_

 _ **100** reasons to **CRY**_

 _it gives you **101** reasons to _

**_SMILE_**

* * *

He saw something moved, by the lake. He ran over to it, only to see a drowning blonde, smiling.

Natsu looked down at her, startled.

"L-Lucy! Lucy!" He cried.

She was smiling, a single tear escaping her eye.

Natsu pulled up his sleeves, putting them in the cold water. He hissed in pain.

"Lucy! Don't die on me!" He muttered.

He picked her up, looking at her face. He pressed his face into her chest, trying to find a heart beat. Luckily, he did, but it was a slow one. He touched her skin, her beautiful pale, soft skin. It was rough, and tough. "Luce..." He whispered.

A single tear came out, following by more. He picked her up, face buried in her chest. He collapsed in the green spring grass. Tears coming out...

* * *

It has been 4 days know since Lucy went to the hospital.

Natsu was making his way to the lockers, until he was stopped by Mira and Levy.

"Hey, guys," Natsu waved.

Levy rolled her eyes. "Have you seen Lucy?"

"Yeah, she hasn't come school for 4 days," Mira said.

"I don't know," he lied.

Mira gave him a cold stare. "Tell me the truth, Natsu!"

Natsu gulped. "F-fine... But in lunch."

Mira and Levy nodded in agreement.

Natsu was worried. He didn't want to create more drama in school, that's why he hasn't talk to anyone about Lucy.

He closed his locker, and headed for fifth period.

* * *

 _Lucy woke up, seeing that she was sitting in a tree. She looked everywhere, taking a hold of the branch, making sure she wouldn't fall._

 _The surroundings were beautiful, full of green, fresh grass. And lots of flowers, surrounding the area._

 _She decided to get a ground view, so she gently felled down off the tree, stumbling a bit at the end. She gasped. It was better then an aerial view. You could smell the scent of all of the flowers, mixed into one. It was delightful._

 _"Whoa..." She mumbled._

 _She sat down, near a pond, full of lily's. She picked up a flower, sniffing it. A single tear, came to escape her innocent eyes. It reminded her of her mother. She then clicked. "Wait... Am I in heaven...?" She silently asked._

 _She looked around her, seeing that everything was so pure, she must have thought it was heaven. "It's... It.. Doesn't look like society today... With buildings, factories..._

 _She sighed. She looked to her South, only to see a castle in the distance. She smiled in awe._

 _She was desperate, desperate to know if she was in heaven..._

* * *

She woke up, startled.

She couldn't move, she looked down at her, only to see a few cords connected to her. She was confused.

She frowned. "What are these for...?"

Suddenly, the door opened. Revealing a pink headed woman.

"Uh..." She whispered.

"Good, your awake..."

"Of course I am! Everyone wakes up after a nice... eh... nap...?" She mumbled.

The nurse chuckled. "No child, you've been asleep for about 4 days."

"W-w-what..?"

"Yes, you have been asleep for 4 days," Porlyusica explains.

"..." She was... Surprised.

"Uh... Care to tell me what happened?" She silently asks.

Porlyusica rolled her eyes. "You jumped over a bridge, and you passed out from hyperthermia..."

"I thought it wasn't possibly..." Lucy muttered.

"I wasn't aware of that either, or maybe it was blood loss..."

"By the way, you should thank a pink haired guy," Porlyusica added, checking Lucy's stats.

"Pink hair...?" She asked.

"Yes, I think he went by the name... Mh... Natsu...?"

Her heart skipped a beat. _'Why would he save me? Yesterday, he was mocking me with his friends, and toda- Er... A few days ago, he saved me?!'_

The nurse sighed. She clicked a few buttons. "You're good to go," she explains, "but be careful next time." Lucy nodded. _'Or maybe you did that on purpose. I can't stand humans this days, people giving their lives, just because someone is shouting negative things about you."_

Lucy thanked her for everything. She then got up, making her way into the bathroom.

* * *

The bell rang. The students where eager to head to lunch, but not Natsu, for the first time in awhile.

"Sup?" Loke asked.

Natsu shook his head. "Nothing, I need to go, I have to go talk to Mira and Levy," Natsu explained.

Loke shrugged. "Sure."

He made his way into the school fountain, in the middle of the school. It was the calmest place on earth, the water splashing over and over again, the wind blowing your hair. It was just... relaxing. As he ran to there, he could see 2 figures, probably Mira and Levy.

"Finally! You made it," Mira exclaims.

"S-sorry," Natsu said as he got his bento box.

"Know, spill," Mira half-yelled and half-whispered.

"Shush! Keep quiet! I don't want anyone to hear!" Natsu scolded.

Both girls nodded. Natsu sighed before telling them the 'story'.

"So... It started in Friday, I wanted to talk to her, but she was listening to a few girls conversation-"

"What were the girls talking about?" Mira interrupted.

"Let me finish," Natsu said, annoyed.

"Like I was saying, the girls were talking about Lucy... But like, pretty bad stuff..." Natsu trailed off.

Mira and Levy nodded, slightly.

"Lucy was pretty sad about the comments, so she like, runs away. I heard their conversation, so I told them that they were sick and stuff like that. But they just laughed. I followed her and such, but it started to get foggy and rain, so I couldn't see clear, But she was like running to the park, where the lake and the bridge stood. She probably fell in or something, because when I got there, she was drowning, but the weird thing is," Natsu said as he scratched the back of his neck, "she was smiling."

Levy gasped, cupping her hands over her mouth. Mira just shook her head. "Did you save her?" Mira asked.

"of course I did!... But she hasn't woken up yet... Not what I can tell," Natsu explained.

"What hospital is she in?" Levy asked, getting up.

"She's in.. Magnolia Hospital."

"Kay... Thanks," Mira said as she ran off. Natsu froze, not getting the idea, but moments later, he drops his sandwich and runs after them. "Wait up! I was the one that saved her!"

"Yes, you did... You saved the innocent," Mira mumbled.

* * *

 **Words: 1,113**

 **A/N: Yay! It's Saturday, which means, uploading day! I'm also sorry that I didn't upload in Wednesday, for "The One Who Sings", I was so busy! I will be sorry if I miss the uploading days for Youth (aka, Monday and Saturday), I can't tell the future, so the week might be busy, or might be not. Anyway, I just hoped you enjoyed it! I know, it was a little short(?)...**

 **xoxo, Sky**


	4. Chapter 2

**Pretending It's Okay**

 **Chapter 2 : Friends**

* * *

 _Good friends_

 _don't let you_

 _do stupid things..._

* * *

The doctors said she had to wait for about 1 more hour before she could go back, so she just sat there, reading the leftover from "Looking For Alaska", by John Green.

Suddenly, the doors opened, revealing Porlyusica. "Excuse me, but you have visitors."

She was confused. "V-visitors..?"

"Yes, visitors... Anyway, do you want them to come in?"

She only nodded. ' _Why would anyone visit me? I'm nothing special, or nothing to worry about...'_ she thought.

A few moments later, there was 3 figures, waiting at the door. Her eyebrows twitched as she figured out who they were.

"Ah! You're okay!" A silver haired beauty exclaimed. Mirajane hugged her.

"Agh..." She silently moaned. Mira dropped her hand downs. "Sorry!" She apologized.

"You could have told us! We were so worry!" Levy pouted.

She laughed, awkwardly. "Gomen..."

They rolled their eyes at her, but smiled afterwards. Levy sighed. "Never do that again, okay?"

She nodded. "Anyway, when would you be able to leave the hospital?" Mira asked.

"In about a hour..." she silently answered.

They both looked at each other, and giggled. "You need to do a lot of homework, girl!" Levy said.

Lucy frowned. "I know..." she complained. "Anyway, did I miss anything important?"

They both nodded, and took a sit in the bed, explaining everything that she missed.

Around the corner, near the door, stood a pink headed guy, smiling at the girls laughing, specially Lucy.

"You could go in, you know?" Porlyusica whispered.

Natsu jumped, in fright. He looked over to his right, to see a nurse. He sighed in relief. "I know..."

"But I don't think she wants me there..." He mumbled.

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "And why do you think so...?"

"Because... I," he sighed, "was mean to her... before..."

Porlyusica clicked her tongue and shook her head. "You never know, she might forgive you, since of course, you saved her."

"I know..." He mutters.

The nurse looked down at her watch. "Girls, you only have 5 minutes left until visiting hours are left," she warns.

The girls turned around, and nodding. "Well, we must go! We only have 10 minutes left before 6 period starts," Mira said.

Lucy gasped. "You could have told me that! Ugh... You guys might be late because of me!" She complained, head in a pillow.

The girls chuckled. "It's fine, really... We thought of skipping 6th period, only to talk to you," Mira explains.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Talk to me? Why?" She asked silently.

Mira silently chuckled. "Because you're our friend!"

"Friend...?" She muttered as she looked down at her thigh.

"Yeah! You are our friend, right?" Levy said.

That made Lucy smiled, "Yeah... Friends..."

 _'My hearts fluttering... Whats happening...?'_ She thought.

"Well, this is nice and all, but visiting hours will be over in about 2 minutes..." The nurse said.

They all nodded. The girls got their bags, and headed towards the door, waving goodbye. Lucy waved back, but she noticed a pinknette facing her direction.

She blushes a bit, before smiling and silently saying, "Thank you.."

That makes the pinknette smile, but turns around and closes the doors.

Lucy bit her lower lip. _'What's this feeling I'm feeling...? It hurts my chest and my stomachs fluttering...!'_ She thinks.

But she only sighed, and went back to reading her book, after all, she was in the part when Alaska and Miles, or "Pudge" kiss, and she was squealing in the inside.

* * *

By the time they made it back to school, they only had 7 more minutes till 6th period, or the last period of the day.

They sat down, near the fountain. Mira couldn't help but smile, while Natsu, well... He was thinking, which was _very_ rare...

"hey, Natsu... Why didn't you talk to Lucy?" Mira asked.

Levy nodded. "Yeah..."

Know that, made Natsu nervous, which, was also _very_ rare.

"I.. Er-I... Uh.. Um... Err... GOOD DAMMIT!" He cursed.

Mira and Levy giggled. "Cat got your tongue?" Levy teased, which she only received back a puff and pout. Which made Mira have an extreme case of the giggled.

"Ha... Anyway, we should get back," Mira said.

They all nodded, grabbed their bento box and headed towards the doorway.

By the time they made it to the lockers, some of the people in their group asked where they've been.

"Bro, where have you been? We were looking for you," Gray said, taking away Juvia from him.

"I told them you will eat with Mira and Levy, but guess what? They thought I was hiding something, but clearly, I did not," Loke complains.

Mira and Levy chuckled. "We were eating lunch with a friend," Mira lied.

"Yeah!" Levy plays on.

"How about Natsu?"

"Oh... he wanted to come too! Since you know, he loves food!" Mira said.

"Uh.. Yeah! Food is love. Food is life, duh!" Natsu plays along.

"Mh... Okay!" Juvia said.

Grya, Juvia, and Loke headed towards Gym class, as Natsu, Mira, and Levy headed towards chemistry.

"You are good at lying!" Natsu exclaimed.

Mira just gave him a smile in return. "I know."

* * *

Lucy closed her book as something was bothering her in her heart. It wasn't anything brutal, like a heart attack, but something more in the nice way, but it kept tugging her. She placed her right hand to her chest, a single tear escaping.

"Friends... I have... F-Friends... Friends..." She mumbled as she smiled.

"... Friends..." She kept repeating.

 _The girls chuckled. "It's fine, really... We thought of skipping 6th period, only to talk to you," Mira explains._

 _Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Talk to me? Why?" She asked silently._

 _Mira silently chuckled. "Because you're our friend!"_

The image kept repeating in her mind, but she was happy about it. She really felt truly like a billion bucks. Being called a friend is a beautiful thing, specially if you're in Lucy's shoes.

The door slowly opened, but Lucy was to busy crying, crying tears of joy.

"... Friends... That's right! I have friends..." Lucy reassured herself.

A smile crept into Porlyusica's wrinkled face. "Friends are like a family... If you are there for them, they will be sure to be there for you... Friendship is a beautiful thing, isn't it?" The nurse silently mumbled. "Cherish them," she silently added.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, again. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, or originally chapter 4, if is wasn't for the 2 prologues...**

 **xoxo, Sky**


	5. Filler Chapter

**Youth**

 **Filler Chapter :**

 **"You Are Making Me Fall In Love With You..."**

* * *

It's been a few days since Lucy came back, but lets just say shes still a "loner". But she does say "hi" once in a while.

She woke up early today, only to make proper breakfast, since she always ate a granola bar. She made lunch while she was at it. She plugged in her headphones, and connected to her phone, she clicked a tune, by the name of "Something Big", by Shawn Mendes. For some strange reason, she felt like something big will actually happen today, something nice and warming.

She sang the opening as she grabbed her ingredients, she felt like making a traditional Japanese lunch, since she did live there, and because it was such a long time when she did.

Her phone was vibrating from the jam, she was actually dancing as she mixed and cooked the ingredients together. She didn't mind that her upstairs neighbors would hear, because she enjoyed what she was doing, and she didn't want to end it, yet. By the time the song was done, the food smelled delicious.

She grabbed a plate and placed the pan over it, the food sliding into the plate. She grabbed her utensils and sat down at her breakfast table. Another song pop up. "Rise", by Selena Gomez was what it said. Her smile grew even bigger, she felt like today, was going to be a good day.

As she finished washing the dish, she had barely enough time to make lunch. She went very simple, making a bento box. She placed them into her lunchbox, and headed upstairs to change. She putted something that shows her curves, yet, not to revealing.

She had a open tanktop, with a pineapple design, hanging down at her waist. She wore a pair of ripped shorts, with white sneakers. It was summer, and it was _hot._

She grabbed her backpack, with her lunch stuffed inside. She also grabbed her house keys and got outside, she decided to take her bike, since that was what most students do in the summer. She got up in her bike, and paddled. Since it was still early, she rode around town, taking a "sight-viewing" trip. She was adored by the view. It's been a long time she has done this, when her mother was still alive...

By the time it was 7:05, she made it to school. She "parked" her bike in the parking lot, where cars and bikes laid. She entered the school, with a big smile. There wasn't a lot of people, which she enjoyed. She headed towards the lockers, and placed her backpack in there. She then headed towards the stairs, going to the second floor, by then, she climbed another pair of stairs, going to the ceiling.

She sat down, letting the wind blew in her hair. She enjoyed the view, as she could see partially everything. She got out her phone, and placed her headphones in. She pressed the "shuffle" bottom, and listened to the tune as she looked at the view. Her ear wiggles as she heard the beginning of song. "Youth", by Troye Sivan. She enjoyed this song... She closed her eyes and silently sang along.

 _"My youth_

 _My youth is yours_

 _Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls_

 _My youth_

 _My youth is yours_

 _Run away now and forevermore_

 _My youth_

 _My youth is yours_

 _The truth so loud you can't ignore_

 _My youth, my youth, my youth_

 _My youth is yours,"_

She heard a few claps. She was startled, and nearly jumped over the building. She opened her eyes, only to see 2 pairs of onyx eyes looking at her. She bit her lower lip, as a bit of tint could be seen in her cheeks, and said, "You saw nothing." She turned around, so that her back was at him.

The figured scoffed as he sat right next to her. She scooted a bit to her left, a few inches away from Natsu. "Aww... Don't be afraid! Ya know that I wouldn't hurt you right?" He whined. She only nodded and looked at the view. The wind hit both of their faces, making smiles appear on their faces.

"It feels nice, doesn't it?" She asked silently. Natsu only nodded, as he got closer to the blonde. Her muscles relaxed a bit, from the tension she was having with Natsu. She rested her head in his manly shoulders, her face flushed. Natsu was surprised by her movement, but accepted it. He moved her body closer to his. She smiled. He smiled. He rested his head into hers.

"You know... How could I not tell anyone about your beautiful voice...?" He silently asked.

Lucy smiled, as she blushed. "Because... It is only between us... Got it...?"

He chuckled. "Sure... _Luce_..."

Lucy got up. "L-l-luce...?" She asked, flabbergasted.

He gave her one of his famous toothy grins, which everyone will die to see. "Yep. It's a nick name, and only I can say that, got it?"

She gave him a warm smile, and nodded. She rested her head once again in his shoulders.

 _'You know? You are making me fall in love with you...'_ She thought.

* * *

 **Words: 885**

 **A/N: Sorry for short chapter, but after all, this is a filler chapter, just like there's something in the anime. I'm brainstorming ideas for the next real chapter, so I decided to write a filler chapter, since It's been a while since I updated.**

 **Oh, also, I finished my presentations and everything, so I would have more time! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this filler!**

 **xoxo,**

 **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧Sky✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)**


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys! Sky here. Sorry for not uploading for a while... One, I'm too busy. Or two, I'm just plain old lazy.**

 **Anyway, I'm just here to promote my own story... I know... I have some issues...**

 **The story is called "Memories Of The Past", I know I used to have a story like that, but I didn't like it, I edited it for a bit, and decided to post it in Wattpad, since I have a bunch of stories in here already...**

 **Also, if you want to read it, just search up "EmeraldTrees" and you will probably find it, if not, try harder. I already uploaded the intro, to see whats going and such... But! You need an account... But it's pretty easy, actually.**

 **I would love it if you check it out! Maybe follow me there, since I'm not posting the story here, and there.**

 **Thank you for your time!**

 **xoxo,**

 **Sky**


	7. Chapter 3

**Pretending It's Okay**

 **Chapter 3 : Lisanna**

* * *

 _ **You'll feel jealousy**_

 _ **when you know**_

 _ **you're perfect for him,**_

 _ **but he chooses another one.**_

* * *

Lucy was walking to her school, humming a tune as other students passed her. Some of them gave her cold glares, while others forced a smile, even though she knew that the smiles were fake. She didn't really mind, though, she was isolated her entire life.

But she at least had Mira, Levy, sometimes Wendy, and Natsu. Her tiny-bitty crush. She has this feeling inside her heart, pounding like thunder every time she is around him. She is also in love with the toothy grins he gives her, making her heart melt.

On the other hand, Natsu was a dense moron who couldn't figure this thing called 'love' every time she smiles at him. I mean, his hearts flutters, but nothing more... Or he thought...

By the time she finally made it to school, a huge crowd was outside, talking and cheering. Lucy arched an eyebrow as Mira came out of the crowd. "Hey, Mi-"

She was soon interrupted by Mira. "OMG! I'm so glad you're here, I need you to meet my sister!"

Lucy flinched at those words. "Sister? When did she have a sister?" She asked herself.

"You have a sister?" She asked, silently.

Mira nodded. "She took a vacation, for about 3 years, and she has come back!" She said, jumping up and down. Lucy chuckled at her reaction.

"Ahem..." A voice behind disturbed them. Mira turned around, back at Lucy. "Ah, yes. Anyway, Lucy, meet Lisanna, my lil' sis!" She said, pointing to a double Mirajane.

Lisanna forced smiled at the blonde. "Hey."

Lucy giggled a bit. "Hi!" She said as she got out her hand to shake. Lisanna shakes it.

"Hey!" A pinknette says as he wraps his hand around Lisanna's waist. "KYA! Oh... You scared me!"

Natsu gave his one million dollar grin to her, making Lucy a bit... Let's say... Uncomfortable...

Natsu looked up to Lucy and waved. "Hiya Luce!"

"Luce?" Lisanna asked, "so... Should I say 'Luce' or 'Lucy'?"

Natsu chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Nah, you can call her Lucy, I _only_ call her Luce," he explained. Lisanna looked over at Lucy, who just nodded. Lisanna scoffed silently so that only herself could hear it. Lucy raised an eyebrow but pushed it off.

Lisanna looked over at Lucy, who just nodded. Lisanna scoffed silently, so that only herself could hear it. Lucy raised an eyebrow but pushed it off.

"Well... It was nice to meet you," Lisanna said as she turned her back to Lucy. Lucy nodded. She skipped to the entrance of the school, holding Natsu's hand.

Mira frowned a bit. "Don't worry, she's a bit nicer...

"Oh..." She said.

 _'C'mon, Lisanna! You had your chance to became NaLi, but you blew it! I think it's time for NaLu to happen!'_ She cursed inside her mind, making Lucy's eyebrows twitch. Lucy shrugged and headed towards class, Mira closely following behind.

* * *

The fifth-period bell rang. All of the students in Ms. Evergreen's class hurried over to lunch. Lucy, in the other hand, was the last one to leave.

"Wait, Ms. Lucy," Ms. Evergreen stopped her. Lucy turned around. "Hm...?"

"Hm...?"

The teacher smiled nicely and said, "Congrats on passing your second-trimester test," she said as she held high a piece of paper, "A+" written on it, with bright red ink.

Lucy smiled. "Thank you"

She was so glad she passed it. She didn't want to spend her next Saturday in school, even though she didn't have anything planned. She will rather show her true self than go to school in the weekend.

And with that, she headed towards the library, where she usually eats lunch, while she can begin her homework.

She was walking down the corridors, until she soon bumped into someone, making her drop some of her books.

"U-ugh.. Watch where you-" The person stopped mid-way in her sentence. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry... _Luce..._ "

Lucy froze. _'Luce... Nobody calls me that but Natsu... And clearly, it isn't him...'_ She looked up at her. It was a Lisanna, with some other girls she didn't knew.

"Here, let me help you." Lisanna said. She picked a hardcover book, but then giving it to her, she threw it at her, trying to aim her face, but she failed, only hitting her forehead.

"Oops! I totally didn't mean to do that!" And with that, she walked to the cafeteria, laughing with her friends.

Lucy frowned. "So much for being nice..." She mumbled as she massaged her forehead. She got up and picked her books, walking quite swiftly to the library.

* * *

By the time she made it to the library, there wasn't a lot of people in there, which she was thankful for. She took a seat as she got out her lunch and textbooks, with some pencils.

She got out her small compact mirror out, to see if the bruise was visible. Luck wasn't on her side today, since it turned more of a purple, and it created a bump. She only sighed before opening her notebook.

Lucy wrote a few answers down before someone tapped her in the shoulder. Lucy looked up, to see Levy waving at her. "Oh... Hey, Levy."

"Oh... Hey, Levy." She hid her bruise with her bangs, covering most of it.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the cafeteria?" Levy asked as she took a seat besides her.

Lucy shook her head no. "I like peace and quiet..."

Levy raised a brow before an idea popped on her head. "C'mon! You can seat with my friends!"

Lucy forced a weak smile. She would love to be more social, but she couldn't. She couldn't push herself. She was just too shy. "No thank you..." She said as she tuned back to her papers.

Levy frowned. "Please? Also, I promise that they don't bite!"

Lucy couldn't help but giggle, it would be nice to talk to a few more people. "Okay, fine..."

Levy smiled in victory. "Pack your things and then we could go!"

Lucy nodded as she took out her back bag. She picked up her things and stuffed them gently into her back bag, careful trying not to wrinkle any papers. She got up and followed Levy to the cafeteria.

"Also, some of them might not be there, since they usually go out to buy 'better food'," Levy said as she quoted 'better food'.

Lucy nodded before she stopped at the bathroom entrance. "Wait a minute... I need to do something," she said as she entered the bathroom.

"Mh... Okay. I can't wait since I promised my friends to be there in about 2 minutes. Do you know where the cafeteria is at?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

Lucy placed her back bag at the sink counter, rummaging to find her small make-up bag. Only because she's a "nerd" doens't mean she can't be pretty. She at least didn't put thousands of make-up buckets in her face.

She looked at the mirror, trying to find where the bruise was.

"Dang it, Lisanna...!" She cursed as she saw the bruise has grown. She couldn't cover it with her long bangs so she needed to use a bit of her makeup to at least try to cover it. She got out her concealer, opening it up and covering it.

Her hair was in her way, making a bit harder. She grabbed her black hairband and put her hair up.

A few minutes had passed and she finished covering the best she could. "There..."

She grabbed her stuff and headed towards the cafeteria, missing one thing that she wanted no one to know...

She entered the cafeteria doors, trying to find her blue haired friend.

"Hey, Lucy!" Someone called out to her left. She turned around, seeing a table of misfits. She smiled and made her way to them.

"Huh... What's blondie doing her?" A raven haired guy asked as she pointed to her.

 _'Oh. Totally forgot that some of this people hate me...'_ Lucy thought.

"What? Can't she sit with us?" Another petite bluenette asked.

"Oh.. Hey, Wendy..." Lucy said quietly as she waved.

"Hi!"

"I kinda agree with Gray... I mean, wouldn't it kinda ruin your guys reputation if you sit with a... Nerd..?"

Lucy gulped. It was sort of true.

"Oh, cmon, Lisanna! She isn't so ba-"

"No... It's fine. Gray and Lisanna are right. I would just be in your way," Lucy whispered as she turned her back to the table.

"Lucy! Don't be silly, it's more fun to hang out with y-"

"If you need, I'll be in the library." Lucy interrupted one more time.

"Also, thanks for the offer Levy." She said as she stepped one foot away from them.

Wendy squinted her eyes at her neck, before exclaiming. "Wait, Lucy! What's wrong with your neck?!"

Lucy's eye grew wide in fear. She couldn't move, until Wendy touched it. "Lucy?"

"Lucy?"

Lucy smacked her hand off, before replacing it with her own hand. You could see marks in the inside of her arm. "I-I-Its n-n-nothing!" She stuttered as she ran away.

"Lucy! WAIT!" Levy ran after her.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" A faint voice yelled back at her.

Levy sighed before turning her back to the table.

Wendy was severely worried.

"She's cutting herself..."

* * *

 **Words: 1,628**

 **A/N:** **I know, I know! I haven't uploaded in over like, 2 weeks? I dunno why, but I'm not feeling the writing spirit... I haven't felt that over the past few days. Whenever I'm in my seat, typing this, I write like 2 sentences every 5 minutes. It's bothering me soooo much! But let's just hope I can write more within this week prior.**

 **Also, sorry for the short chapter! Like I said, I wasn't feeling it today. I also had to write something, cause I haven't been writring in like over 2 weeks, or so. Sorry if it's sloppy too... UGH! There's something clearly wrong with me!**

 **And I want to become a writer... ;-;**

 **xoxo,**

 **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Sky ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)**


End file.
